A Reason Why I Should Stay
by gentlepeace
Summary: House gives Cameron a reason not to quit, Cameron gives House a reason not to fire her.
1. Chapter 1

**A Reason Why I Should Stay**

"Mabey I should just quit, make it easier on every one."

"Mabey you should." Was his harsh repy. With that I stormed out his office, unshed tears burning my eyes. Then I could hear odd footsteps behind me, like some one was trying to fallow my quick pace._ Step, Step-Clunk. Step, Step-Cluck._ It sounded like a cane.

"Cameron wait." House tried to stopped me. I just ignored him, not really in the mood to deal with him. He grabbed my wrist, making me turn around to face him. "Please, don't quit."

"Give me a reason not to." I said as a single tear rolling down my cheek.

With a surprisingly gentle touch, he used his thumb to wipe away my tear then he kissed me softly. I just stared at him blankly, surprised.

He turned back and walked into his office. I caught up with him when he was about halfway towards his desk, I gently grabbed his shoulder to turn him around to face me, our bodies barely an inch apart. I kissed him, my hands around his neck. He was shoked at first, then he placed his hands on hips.

After a few moments I pulled away, my face close to his, and whispered "Now you have a reason not to fire me, and I have a reason not to quit."

I walked away and stopped at the door, I turned slightly and waved to him. Then I walked out of his office, hoping that lightning really can strike twice.

_**I will continue, but only if I get incouragement. Please review! ( sorry it's so short, I have a short attention span when it comes to writing stories.)( I am also not a House/Cuddy shipper, or a House/Cameron Shipper.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Start of Something**

"Allison, do you ummm- do you like piano?"

"Why?" I asked him, staring into his soft blue eyes, trying to see who he really was.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to my niece's recital tonight with me." He told me looking down, seemingly interested in his shoes.

"Oh, I..." I started to say before he cut me off.

"No, I shouldn't have asked, I didn't really think you would want to go." After saying that he started to turn around.

"Yes, I like piano, and I would enjoy going with you."

"Really? I'll um pick you up around five." He told me sounding relieved "See you tonight then."

xXx

I rushed around my apartment getting ready. I finally settled on wearing a knee length black skirt with a blue shirt. I put in my favorite earings, silver with a star. Then after brushing my teeth, though first I put the tooth paste on the wrong side, I put on some mak-up... but not too much, seeing how I've been told with my natural beauty I didn't need to wear make-up.

The doorbell rang, I started to kind of run towards the door, but then I slowed my pace seeing as a lady never rushes.

"Hi."

"You look lovely tonight." He complimented.

"Thank you. Let me just grab my coat." So, as I said, I got my coat from the closet and we headed out the door.

We got into his new red convertable, his gift from a previous patient.

"So, what's your nice's name?" I asked breaking the somewhat awkward silence.

"Her name is actually part of your name."

"What do you mean, is it Allison? Ally? Cameron?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"No, it's actually your middle name- Anna." He said surprised that I didn't guess that.

"Is she named after anyone? I know my middle name is Anna after my great, great grandmother."

" Her mother, my sister, named her after Anna University, which is where she went."

"How old is Anna?"

"She's 9, and she is really good at the piano. Well, after all she did learn from the best." He said, which surprised me.

"I didn't know you played the piano."

"You do now though. So, you learned something about me, now let's learn something about you."

**Sorry to leave it there, I'll update if you review and encourage me though. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprise**

"Fine, shoot."

"First you have to promise to answer, honestly." He told me steeling a glance at me, then turning back to the road.

"Okay, I promise."

"Why did you work so hard to become a doctor and not just become a model, or something, and have a successful life without having to work your pretty little ass off?"

"I... I umm," I stamered trying to decide if I could explain without crying. "I don't think I can answer that."

"You can't or you won't?" He questioned me, even though I think he had a pretty good Idea what the answer was.

"I won't because I can't"

"So, you have an answer but you can't tell me, why not?" Again I think he has a pretty good idea of the answer.

"Because, it isn't a simple answer and I don't think now is a good time." I hoped he wouldn't try to get me to answer beacause now I was sure I couldn't tell him without crying.

"You promised right?" I nodded "You weren't crossing your fingers?" Again, I nodded. "So, I'm still going to hold you to that promise."

"I wouldn't have expected anything else." After saying that I leaned over a placed a soft kiss on his cheak. Then he moved his hand over towards my hand resting on my thigh, and he gently took my hand in his.

xXx

(After the recitle- House, Cameron, Anna, and Anna's mother/House's sister standing around.)

I looked down at the little girl holding Gre-er Dr.House's hand. I'd never imagined Dr.Hou-er Greg (I wonder if I should keep calling him Dr.House or call him Greg) being this kind of uncle, much less teaching his niece to play the piano.

"Maria, Anna, this is Dr.Allison Cameron. Allison," I guess that means I can call him Greg. " this is Marie and Anna." he introduced us. I turned my attention towards Maria and extended my hand, which she shook.

"You are really good at the piano." I told Anna with a smile as I turned my attention back to her.

"Thank you. Uncle Greg taught me how to play."

"Cool, what was the first song you learned to play?" I asked Anna

"Mary had a Little Lamb." She told me. "Come on I'll show you how." She then extended her hand to me, which I took and then she lead me to the piano.

xXx

(House and Cameron in the parking lot, walking toward the car)

As we were walking back to the car, I noticed how far apart we were standing, so I decided to change that. I stepped toward him and wraped my arm around his waist. He then put his arm around my shoulders. Since he didn't seem to mind, I rested my head on his shoulder.

We were in front of the car so we let go of each other and I let my hand trail across his back.

The drive back to my apartment was quiet and uneventful, just some casual small talk here and there. When we got to the front of my apartment there was a fire truck and a bunch of firemen.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I have no idea." was my simple reply.

We got out of the car and I walked toward a firemen.

"What the hell's going on?" I demanded.

**AN- Sorry it's taking so long between chapters. I have been getting attacked with allergies and an essay for english. I have finished the essay but the allergie are still here. I'll try to update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad Cause, Good Affect**

"Excuse me ma'am, do you live here?" The fireman said politely.

"Yes. Again I say, what the Hell is going on?" I said trying to be polite.

"There was a fire on the first floor. I'm afraid you won't be able to stay here for a few days because of the smoke." He explained "Tomorrow you'll be able to get things you need once the smoke clears up."

"Thank You." I replied. The fireman smiled and left. "Dammit, what am I going to do? It's to late to get a hotel room."

"You could, um, stay with me." House offered, catching me completly off guard. It also looked like he surprised himself.

" Oh, um thanks. That would be, nice." Did I just agree to staying with my Boss? Actually stay with him? Am I out of my mind? 'Yes' to all but the latter of the three, well I do need a place to stay.

"Well, let's go then." He said heading toward his car, I followed.

**I am sorry this is so short, but I am currently suffering from writters block and massive amounts of homework. I 'll try to update sooner!**


End file.
